Harry est un vrai piège à filles
by Polgara-86
Summary: Après 6 mois sans copine , Sirius a the plan pour les faire toutes tomber ! et ce plan c'est un bébé en couche culotte ! mais quand il entraîne le pauvre Rémus et que bébé Harry leur échappe...
1. Default Chapter

nda : Bijour tt le monde ! c'est une petite histoire en 2 chapitres qui m'est passé par la tête . C'est pas long et c'est facile à lire . J'espère que cela vous plaira . Gros bisous à tous .   
  
entre("): les pensées de Sirius   
  
Chap 1 : 6 mois !!  
  
Sirius Black n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire . Lui the number one des bo-gosses n'avait pas de copines depuis environs 6mois ! 6 MOIS D'ABSTINENCE !!!   
  
Bon d'accord , il vrai que le monde était en guerre ! avec Voldemort et compagnies mais tout de même ! Il fallait qu'il téléphone à James pour le prévenir de ce cas d'urgence .   
  
"-Allo   
  
-Allo! Cornedrue c'est moi !   
  
-Patmol ! Alors vieux , ça va ?   
  
-Nan faut absolument qu'on sorte draguer des donzelles ! ça fait 6 mois que j'ai pas ...   
  
-SIRIUS !! Je te signale que je suis marié...   
  
("égoiste ! ")  
  
(...)et père depuis 6 mois !!   
  
(" Mais oui la voilà l'explication ! c'est à cause de sirius jr que j'ai fait ceinture !!ça m'a traumatisé cette histoire d'attraper des bébés ! ")   
  
-Comment va mon filleul ?   
  
-Il va très bien ! Il marche à quatre patte et va partout ! Il rend complètement folle sa pauvre mère .  
  
("ça doit être génetique")   
  
-Ah sacré Sirius jr !!   
  
-Patmol son prénom c'est Harry ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'appelerai jamais mon fils Sirius jr !   
  
("mumfff")   
  
-mumff...   
  
-Lily m'appelle ! Harry doit faire son rototo . A plus   
  
-Non mais attend ! j'ai de vrai pro...   
  
("IL A RACCROCHé !! j'ai de super grave problèmes existentiel et il raccroche parce que Sirius jr doit faire son rototo !! j'y crois pas !")  
  
Heureusement que Sirius Black n'était pas rancunier ! Sinon cela ferait longtemps qu'il aurait laissé son soi disant meilleur-ami-ki-est-comme-un-frère-pour-moi !   
  
Le bel homme brun de 21 ans , célibataire ,auror et grand admirateur des femmes eu soudain le déclic .   
  
("Mais oui ! Harry avec ses grands yeux vert ! son derrière de bébé rebondit (qui ne sens pas parfois la rose) ! ses cheveux noir ébourrifé ! et son sourire de pokemon ! c'est un vrai piège à donzelles ! Comment n'ai je pu y penser plus tôt ? Il suffit que je me promène avec lui et elle tomberont toutes comme des mouches ! mwahahaha je suis un génie ! ")  
  
Et comme en plus Sirius était un génie généreux il décida de partager son super plan avec Rémus.Il l'aurait bien fait avec Peter mais celui-ci était en voyage (et l'auteur ne voulait pas de lui ).   
  
Mais il ne dirai pas son idée avec James . D'un part parce qu'il l'avait laissé tomber et en plus , il n'était pas sur qu'il aurait été d'accord . Sa femme avait une mauvaise influence sur lui.   
  
"-Allo   
  
-LUNARD ! MON POTE LUNARD ! J'AI UN SUPER PLAN   
  
(silence)   
  
LUNARD ?   
  
-Ne cri pas je ne suis pas sourd .   
  
-Alors pourquoi tu ne répondais pas ?   
  
-J'esperai faire un mauvais rêve .   
  
(" Nan mais ! quel caractère lunatique ! ")  
  
-hum...Bon , voilà ça fait 6 mois que...   
  
-Harry est né ! J'adore ce bout de chou ! tu te souviens quand il t'a vomi..   
  
-oui bon ! Je disais que ça fait 6 mois que je n'ai pas...enfin tu vois .   
  
-Non.   
  
(" Pour un loup-garou ses sens aiguisé , c'est pas encore ça !")  
  
-que j'ai n'ai pas atteint le 7eme ciel! que je n'ai pas rendu un jeune femme heureuse !   
  
-ou malheureuse ça dépend du point de vue.   
  
("Vas y casse moi ! mais c'est quoi ses amis ! ")  
  
-Bon bref , j'ai une super idée ! Toi aussi ça fait un bail que je ne t'ai pas vu avec une fille . Si tu continues comme ça tu vas te transformer en statue de sel ! ou pire tu vas devenir impuissant et incontinent , et tu...   
  
-J'AI COMPRIS SIRIUS ! c'est quoi ton idée .   
  
-Harry   
  
("Ou Sirius jr ")  
  
-Harry ?   
  
-Harry .   
  
-Oui bon tu m'expliques .   
  
-Voyons mon cher Lunard ! tu n'es pas très rapide ; Tu devrais savoir que les bébé sont de vrai piège à fille . Surtout quand ils sont beau comme Harry .   
  
-Donc , tu veux utiliser ton filleul pour attirer une fille dans ton lit .   
  
-Mheu non .   
  
-ahh tu me rassures...   
  
-Pas seulement une ! Et même pour toi !   
  
(silence)   
  
(" Je l'ai bluffé par mon génie ")   
  
-Tu es le mec le plus immoral que je n'ai jamais rencontré .   
  
-Partant ?   
  
-Humff   
  
("Tien j'ai déja entendue ça quelque part . ")   
  
-Alors ?   
  
-Je suppose que quoi que je dise tu vas le faire .   
  
-Oui .   
  
-Et si je le disais à James .   
  
-Je lui dirai que ce n'est pas Harry qui à cassé le vase de chine de Lily   
  
-Faux frère .   
  
-C'est d'accord ?   
  
-C'est d'accord .   
  
FIN 


	2. bébé harry , ange ou démon ?

Nda : et voilà la suite et fin de cette mini fic ! amusez vous bien ! en tout cas j'ai bien ri en l'écrivant .   
nda 2 :y a une petite dédicace pour toi marie ! lol   
  
Chapitre 2 : bébé harry , ange ou démon ?   
  
>Sirius habillait d'un jean et d'une chemise blanche , style "je suis un parrain decontracté et cool", portait Harry dans son porte-Kangourou . Le bébé était vétue d'une salopette bleu et d'un t-shirt rouge...   
  
("On dirait Mario Bross ")   
  
...et gazouillait gaimment . Rémus à ses côté , en t-shirt noir et vétue d'un vieux jean usée portait un sac avec les affaires d'Harry . Ils écoutaient les directives des 2 jeunes parents inquiets .   
  
"-Pas de bêtise avec Harry , n'est ce pas Sirius , demanda Lily en le regardant avec méfiance .   
  
("Bonjour la confiance ! je suis pourtant un modèle de prudence et de bon sens...heu bon peut être pas mais ce n'est pas une raison")   
  
-Oui Lily .   
  
-Je trouve cela quand même bysare Sirius que tu es tant insisté a avoir Harry pour la journée entière alors qu'il y'a une semaine tu me téléphonais à cause de tes problèmes de ...   
  
-James ! Pas devant Harry !!   
  
-bibibaboubu , chantonna bébé Harry   
  
-Pardon ma chérie , enfin bref , Sirius ..   
  
-Je t'arrete tout de suite , Cornedrue .Sincèrement je suis choqué que tu puisses penser que je j'ai d'autre intention que de m'occuper de Sirius jr...   
  
-Harry !!   
  
-Humff   
  
("décidement ce son revient souvent")   
  
Que tu doutes ainsi de moi , me blesse énormément Rémus leva les yeux au ciel. Avec tout ce qu'on a vécu à Poudlard toi et moi ! Souviens toi quand je t'ai montré dès la première année comment on pouvait épier les douches des fi....   
  
-Et tu crois que 'est ça qui va me rassurer !? coupa James tandis que les yeux de Lily s'ecarquillaient d'horreur.   
  
-Ne me dites pas que...   
  
-Tu as un très jolie grain de beauté sur la fesse gauche..."   
  
"Paf" ,Sirius venait de se prendre une baffe magistral de la célèbre Lily la tigresse .   
  
("y en a qui n'ont aucun humour")   
  
-Encor ! encor ! plaida bébé Harry .   
  
("charmant bambin")   
  
-Bon , ne le laissez pas au soleil sans son chapeau . Son biberon et son gouter sont dans le sac ainsi que des couches de rechange . Faites attention a ce que vous dites , il a tendence à répeter tout ce qu'on...   
  
-qui dich ! "   
  
James rougit quand bébé Harry sortit ce mot, Lily aussi mais de colère .   
  
"-James Alan Potter !! VOUS AVEZ CORROMPUS MON FILS !!"   
  
>Les 2 hommes se promenaient en ville , côté moldue, Harry toujours dans son porte-kangourou avec Sirius .   
  
"-Tu ne m'as pas beaucoup aidé Rem , repprocha Sirius   
  
-écoute ! déjà que je suis obligé de "t'aider" dans ton plan abjecte et immoral...   
  
("vas y saint Rémus , fais ton sermon ! après tu iras mieux et on pourra se marrer")   
  
alors ne compte pas sur moi pour mentir à Lily et James .   
  
-Comme pour le vase de Chine ."   
  
("paf , dans les dents")   
  
Bébé Harry regardait autour de lui et s'interressa à un clown qui vendait des ballons.   
  
"-babbba   
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sirius jr ?   
  
-Harry !!   
  
-oh tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi .   
  
-Bababababababababa !!   
  
("ou là , il s'ennerve")   
  
-Quoi babar ?   
  
-Bababa !!   
  
-Rem , tu as une idée de ce qu'il veut ?"   
  
Rémus regarda et vu de l'autre côté de la route le clown qui vendait des ballons .   
  
"-Attend , je reviens ."   
  
Il alla acheter un ballon en forme de cochon rose et le rapporta à Harry . Il l'attacha à son miniscule poignet qu'Harry secoua joyeusement en donnant pas inadvertance des coups de ballons sur la tête du pauvre Sirius .   
  
-Duddd léé !! duuudd lé ! chantonna t'il en désignant le cochon .(nda : quel pouvoir ! bébé harry est un devin ! lol).   
  
Soudain une très jolie jeune femme brune s'approcha d'eux .   
  
("je suis un génie !je suis un génie !je suis un génie !je suis un génie ! ")   
  
"-Bonjour ,dit elle, quel beau bébé ..   
  
-C'est le mien , s'exclamèrent Sirius et Rémus en même temps ."   
  
Sirius foudroya son ami du regard mais comme il était doté d'un grande générosité et qu'il était un génie , il déclara :   
  
"-C'est le notre à tout les 2 .   
  
-Il est adorable . Excusez mon indiscrétion mais pouriez vous me donnez le nom de votre agence d'adoption et de votre avocat .   
  
-Hein ? pourquoi ?   
  
-Je connais un autre couple tel que le votre qui voudrez bien aussi adopter un enfant ."   
  
("mais de quoi elle parle ?")   
  
Rémus blanchit.   
  
"-Nous ne sommes pas ensemble ! dit il presque en criant   
  
-Oh , vous n'êtes pas... ?   
  
("OH MON DIEU")   
  
>Dans un parc , assis sur une couverture dans l'herbe . Rémus et Sirius parlaient tandis qu'Harry s'amusait avec son doudou : une vieille peluche en forme de cerf .   
  
"-sparo sparo trum , ! cria Harry en donnant des coups avec sa peluche sur des fourmis .   
  
-Bon , Lunard s'était pas un bon plan de dire qu'harry était à nous 2 .   
  
-Non ?! tu crois ?   
  
("ça y est môssieur fait son sarcastique")   
  
-Mais tu auras remarqué que sinon ça marche d'enfer ! on n'avait pas fait trois pas en ville qu'une superbe plante nous abordait . Y a qu'à se contenter de dire que je suis le parain et que tu es son oncle .   
  
("baise mes pieds devant ma génititude ")   
  
-On s'en tient à la vérité , en fait .   
  
-T'as tout compris ! Bon il faut vraiment que je me trouve une nana ! j'ai trop envie de b...   
  
-Sirius ! pense à Harry !   
  
-Oups , en fait où est il ?   
  
-Bah il est ...   
  
("merde")   
  
Merde !!"   
  
Les 2 hommes se levèrent d'un même mouvement et apperçut le miniscule bébé de 6 mois , se traînait à quatre patte vers un autre bébé roux.   
  
"-babiii bu !   
  
-SIRIUS JR !!   
  
-Harry !!"   
  
Sirius rattrapa bébé harry et le repris dans ses bras , au même moment un jeune homme rouquin accouru .   
  
"-RON !!"   
  
Il attrapa le bébé roux , et repartit de son côté en marmonant :   
  
"-Charly et ses plans foireux ..."   
  
("y aurait il un autre génie ?")   
  
"-J'ai comme l'impression de le comprendre , dit Rémus en fusillant Sirius du regard"   
  
>Sirius et Remus montraient à Harry la vitrine d'une chocolaterie quand une jolie jeune femme blonde sortie avec plusieurs boites de chocolat . Elle regarda le bébé et fondit tout de suite devant les grands yeux vert , ses cheveux noir ebourrifé .Elle s'approcha .   
  
"-Bonjour , ce bébé est le plus beau bébé que je n'ai jamais vu !   
  
-J'en suis le parrain , dit fièrement Sirius   
  
-Moi je suis son oncle .   
  
-Comment s'appelle ce charmant garçon ?   
  
-Je m'appelle Sirius Black ,pour vous servir , répondit il en riant ."   
  
La jeune femme blonde sourit .   
  
"-Le bébé s'appelle Harry . Moi , c'est Rémus Lupin . Enchanté de vous rencontrer .   
  
-Je m'appelle Marie .   
  
-Un très jolie prénom ,Vous faites quoi dans la vie ?   
  
-Stagiaire en informatique .   
  
("c'est quoi l'infomachin ? a ouai les ordinatateurs !! ")   
  
-Cela vous direz de pendre un café ? demanda Sirius ."   
  
Soudain un bruit suspect sortit de bébé Harry suivit d'une odeur pestilentiel qui fit fuir la jeune femme.   
  
"-Je crois qu'il faut le changer , dit Rémus en se bouchant le nez   
  
-Tu t'en occupes ?   
  
-Nan ! la dernière fois c'était moi .   
  
-Quoi ? Prouve le !!"   
  
("non mais ho !")   
  
Rémus sortit un bloc-note ou on voyait une sorte de tableau qui indiqué clairement que c'était au tour de Sirius .   
  
("j'y crois pas ! il a un tableau des popos ")   
  
Ils allèrent dans un café et Sirius se retrouva obliger d'aller dans les toilettes pour dame , les seul ayant les équipements adéquate pour changer bébé Harry .   
  
Il installa l'enfant sur un serviette , retira la salopette et la couche .   
  
"-OH NOM DE MERLIN !!"   
  
L'odeur qui se diffusa dans les toilettes eut un effet repousse femmes bigrement éfficace .   
  
("Mais zut ! J'avais dit à Lily de ne pas donner de la purée d'haricots à Sirius jr sous peine de le transformer en jeyser à caca ! ")   
  
Après l'avoir nettoyer ,et changer Sirius sortit fort pâle des toilettes .Il donna bébé Harry à Rémus et se précipita vers les toilettes pour de toute évidence s'aléger un besoin pressant .   
  
>Installé à la table d'un café , Harry sur un siège pour bébé pendant qu'une rouquine lui donnait à manger .Sirius et Rémus parlaient joyeusement avec les 4 jeunes femmes qui les avaient rejoint .   
  
"-Oh regardez le manger sa petite campote ! s'exclama une belle asiatique   
  
-avec sa miniscule bouche , roucoula une petite brune latine   
  
-et ses doigts tout riquiqui ! s'exclama une blonde !   
  
-Aaah Sirius , tu as de la chance d'être le parrain de ce petit bout de chou aux yeux vert ! déclama la rousse.   
  
-en effet Karim , Harry est une vraie merveille ! c'est le Brad Pitt des bébés ! Alors Ayumi , comme ça tu es vendeuse dans un magazin de chaussure ?   
  
-Oui , Maria est barman , Jessica travaille dans une agence de pub et Karim est institutrice .   
  
-Et vous êtes toutes célibataires ?demanda Rémus .   
  
-Ouiiiii , répondirent en coeur les jeunes femmes avec une moue adorable ."   
  
Rémus et Sirius échangèrent un regard complice .   
  
("Je m'épate moi même ! je suis le génie des génies ! je devrait écrire un livre qui s'intitulerait : Comment les faire toutes tomber ! ... non , faut mieux garder mes idées et mes plans ingénieux et subtils pour moa mwhahahaha !!")   
  
Les discutions , et les rires reprirent et bientôt bébé Harry se sentit délaissé . Dans sa petite tête de bébé il se demanda s'il ne devait pas faire sa crise de larme pour rappeler a tout ce monde qu'il existait . Son intention fut prise par le ballon en forme de cochon accroché au sac . Il se laissa tomber de sa chaise et comme par magie attérit avec douceur sur son postérieur rebondit . A quatre patte il se dirigea vers le ballon et voulut l'attraper . Manque de peau , la ficelle se détacha et le ballon s'envola.   
  
Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre : pleuré ou suivre le ballon , bébé Harry opta pour la 2eme solution . Il attrapa la baguette magique que Sirius avait mis dans le sac et s'éloigna de la table ou discutaient ou plutot courtisaient ses deux surveillants.   
  
Il évita avec une éfficacité redoutable qu'on lui marche dessus , et tel un explorateur entra dans les cuisines où le ballon venait de s'engouffrer .   
  
"-A lala , nous parlons nous parlons ! et on ne voit pas le temps passé !! Nous allons devoir vous quitter , déclara Maria   
  
-Si nous échangions nos numéros , dit Sirius avec un sourire Colgate   
  
-Avec plaisir ..mais où le bébé ? demanda Karim   
  
-Mais il est ..."   
  
Soudain un bruit d'explosion retentit dans les cuisines , suivit d'un châpelet de juron . Rémus et Sirius blanc comme un linge se précipitèrent vers la source de tout ce remue ménage . Les jeunes femmes en profitèrent pour partir .   
  
("quel merde ...quel merde ...quel merde ...")   
  
Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour d'écrire la sitiuation . Bébé Harry , assis sur une haute étagère , tenait la baguette Sirius et la faisait bouger tel un chef d'orchestre . Les pauvres cuisinier moldu semblait térrifier par le mini démon aux yeux vert . Et il y avait de quoi : une vingtaines de ballon cochon étaient éparpillés dans la pièce , un serveur évanuit en costume de clown , des petits lapins multicolores courraient partout et les cuisiniers étaient suspendue au plafond .   
  
Une brigade du ministère transplanèrent dans les cuisines . bébé Harry fut maîtrisé (ce fut très dur de lui reprendre la baguette de Sirius ) , ses bêtises annulés (ce qui déclencha une crise de larme ) , et ont soumis tous les témoins au sortilège d'oubli . Sirius et Rémus se dépèchèrent de sortir avec Harry sous les regards noir de la brigade .   
  
("C'est enfant est un génie ! de la vrai graine de maraudeur . ")   
  
>"-ça s'est bien passé ? demanda Lily alors qu'elle reprenait Harry dans ses bras .   
  
(" On a juste perdue Harry deux fois , il s'est transformé en boule puante et j'ai pas réussi à conclure...à part ça")   
  
-Un vrai ange ! n'est ce pas Rémus ?   
  
-humff   
  
("non mais ça suffit avec ce son !")   
  
-Et bien , il a l'air rayonnant ! Sirius excuse moi d'avoir douté de toi , dit James en carressant les joues de son fils .   
  
-C'est pas grave Jamesie . J'adore mon filleul !   
  
-Vous mangez à la maison ? demanda Lily   
  
-Avec plaisir , déclara Rémus ."   
  
les adultes discutaient joyeusement à table . Ils se remémoraient leur blagues de maraudeur sous les "tsss tsss" de Lily . Soudain , bébé Harry sur son siège cria très fort :   
  
"-Poutain dheu bordelle de meirdheu "   
  
("putain de bordel de merde")   
  
Fin 


End file.
